The present invention relates to electronic postage metering systems, and like systems, having a microprocessor control system utilizing a programmable microprocessor in bus communication with an application specific integrated circuit and a plurality of memory.
A microprocessor control system is conventionally utilized in an electronic postage meter (EPM) to control such system functions as printing, accounting, envelope feeding and interface operation of the meter. The degree of control system complexity varies depending on the EPM model under control. For example, the Pitney Bowes Model 6900 series EPMs are a hand-feed stand-alone meter with a very limited feature set, while the Pitney Bowes model 6500 series meter is a high-throughput metering system which can be interfaced with scales and automatic envelope feeding devices. Because of the variation of system control requirements, it has been conventional to develop a unique microprocessor control system for each meter model. It should be noted that the variance between system is not only a matter of size and functionality but, also, architecture. For example, the Model 6900 series meters utilize fiat bed printing techniques while the Model 6500 series meters utilize rotary drum printing techniques. Another printing technique known suitable for use in postage meters is thermal printing techniques.
As a result, it is customary for each meter model to have a unique control system incorporating different microprocessors, different ASICs, different memory devices and a variety of other electrical components. It should be appreciated that the principle cost and time factor is in developing, testing and qualifying the various ASICs.